


Ледяная избушка

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Ив (prosto_Iv)



Series: В некотором царстве, тихом государстве [1]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tale Style, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Happy Ending, Humor, fairy tale, slavic fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2
Summary: по мотивам русской народной сказки
Series: В некотором царстве, тихом государстве [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836085
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Ледяная избушка

Жили-поживали зайчик Миккель Мадсен и лисичка Сигна Соренсей. Была у зайчика избушка лубяная на острове Борнхольм, а у лисички — ледяная на основной части Дании.

Пришла однажды к ним Сыпь.

— Тук-тук, — постучала лисичка к зайцу, не дожидаясь, пока ее посадят на карантин, когда начали перекрывать границы. — Зайчик-зайчик, пусти к себе на крылечко пожить, вон у тебя какой дом.

— Ну, живи, коль пришла, — ответил зайчик.

Переночевала лисичка на крылечке, а не следующий день говорит:

— Зайчик-зайчик, на крылечке холодно, пусти на порожек переночевать.

— Ну, спи на порожке, — разрешил сердобольный зайчик, тем более что ему всегда нравились ушлые лисички.

На другой день лисичка попросилась под лавочку, потом на лавочку, потом на печку, а затем взяла в свои руки управление семейной фермой и осталась на Борнхольме насовсем, и пережила бушующую в мире эпидемию. А с зайчиком у них родились лисята и зайчата, а у них свои, и всем им давали имена на букву «М», терзая словарь.  
А об одном потомке даже комикс нарисовали.


End file.
